I Spy
by thehat'sgoggles
Summary: Sabo saves Luffy from a certain catastrophe, and gets in a coma. When he wakes up, he isn't the way he was before. Now it's Luffy's turn to help him. (Sabolu)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've been thinking about this idea for a long, long, long (I'm exaggerating) time, and I'm now getting to it. Seriously though this place needs more sabolu fan fictions...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece (wish I did), it's owned by Eiichiro Oda. I also don't own the Fanfic cover. It was done by d-op**

 **[follow on tumblr!] (It's so pretty, I can't stop looking at it)**

 **Please enjoy this long (or not so long) prologue.**

 **Prologue**

April 17, 1524

"I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late," a male repeated over and over. He wore a black V-neck shirt with a yellow jacket, black pants and black shoes. A small scar under it accompanied his left eye. What he held in his right hand was a bag, which was filled with papers and opened.

He looked like he was in a hurry; he would constantly bump into strangers on the street and quickly apologize. Some were nice enough to let it slide, while others gave him dirty looks, which he completely ignored. Picking up his speed he had collided with a male that was walking the opposite direction.

The male had neck-length blond, curly hair. He had a huge scar that through his left eye. He wore a blue buttoned down shirt with a black jacket, white pants and black shoes. He also carried a handbag with him.

"Are you alright?" He asked giving a hand to the impatient male.

He gladly took his hand and pulled himself up.

The blond male stared at the other thinking about something. Now that he could see the male closer, he couldn't help but think he looked quite young. He had wanted to tell him this but chose not to.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," The impatient male said looking at the blond and bowing before rushing off.

"That was weird," said the blond looking at the male oddly.

He watched as the impatient male was out of his sight before pulling out his phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited 30 seconds for the person to pick up.

"Hey Koala, are you coming over?" The blond talked into his phone

A feminine voice answered back, "Yeah, Sabo, I'm on my way."

"Me too, I just went to the store to get some paper and ink," Sabo said as he started to walk.

Sabo was an author who had published many books, four of which were best sellers. His assistant, Koala, was there to help him with his work. She was here to look over things, correct them... Honestly Koala felt like she was babysitting. She would sometimes find an unconscious Sabo, face on the desk. Other times when Sabo had a lot of free time on his hands, she'll find him procrastinating. It was a good thing that Koala was there, and really if she wasn't Sabo wouldn't even be in the 7th chapter of his book. They were currently working on a novel called "The Boy with the Hat" and it was to be done in the next 3 month, all 13 chapters.

"Okay, I'll see you at your place than," Koala said before hanging up the phone.

"So where did we leave off so far?" Koala asks as she leaned on the chair where Sabo sat.

"The boy gets hit by a car," Sabo says dully.

Koala took a sip of the Soda she held in her hands, "Wow this story sounds depressing."

"It's supposed to be," Sabo said as he started typing where they left off.

Koala spotted the many errors he made as he continued typing, punctuations, grammar, spelling, she was aware that Sabo knew of his mistakes, he just ignored them. Soon after Sabo had just suddenly stopped typing, he would just look at his final draft, staring down at it.

"Anything wrong," Koala asks Sabo as she picked up the notebook with the final draft on it.

"Don't you think that's a little too much," He says as he began to look over on his errors.

Koala read the page on the notebook, but couldn't find anything wrong with it, "What."

"So he gets in a car accident, goes unconscious and then falls into a coma," Sabo stared at Koala to see if she'd understand.

"It is possible," Koala took a drink of her Soda.

Sabo stared back at the screen, "let's just leave it at him breaking some bones or something."

Koala wanted to argue about this but couldn't find anything to say, she couldn't help but think he was right. Most car accidents didn't result in comas, but rather just body damage. She remembered the time when a friend of hers, from college, got in a car accident. He certainly wasn't in a coma, and he surely didn't lose all his memories.

"Okay, fine," Koala groaned, "Let me just change a few things first."

Sabo had wanted to ask what, but decided it was a good idea not to question his assistant. Really if it weren't for her changes than maybe his books wouldn't have become a bestseller, and his first one certainly wouldn't have been turned into a movie.

He got up from the computer, both hands in his pocket, "Okay, it's all yours."

"Thank you," Koala says as she sat at the computer.

"You're welcome," A female voice said to her friend as she watched him eat the cupcake, it was the impatient male.

The female had long, sky blue hair; she wore a white shirt with flowers on it, blue plaided skirt and a green sweater. She giggled as the impatient male left some stains on his lips.

"You sure do eat a lot, Luffy," The blue haired female said smiling at her impatient friend.

"Thanks Vivi," said Luffy as he gulped down the cupcake.

A loud scoff was heard next to Luffy as he took a huge sip of his orange juice.

"Don't encourage him," A female with orange hair said to Vivi.

"But Nami, he looks so cute," Vivi took one of her napkins and wiped Luffy's mouth.

Nami stared at her friend in disbelief, and then at Luffy, "He looks disgusting."

Nami had wanted to say more but she was interreupted by another one of her friends with a very long nose, and an Afro.

She flicked him on the head, "Usopp, I was talking."

Usopp flinched at the pain, but continued to talk anyway, Nami rolled her eyes at his rudeness.

"So as I was saying, why were you so late, Luffy," Usopp asked as he fiddled with his spoon.

Luffy took down a huge gulp of his juice before talking, "Well, I woke up late, I tried to hurry but the streets was packed with so many people, and I would constantly just bump into them. The thing that really slowed me down was when I collided with a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and he seemed to have a huge scar that ran through his left eye. "

The whole gang fell silent, and just shook their heads at Luffy's clumsiness, all except for Vivi. It looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Blond hair and a scar," Vivi whispered to herself

All three of them looked at her strangely, "Anything wrong," Usopp asked in a concerned voice.

Vivi had just ignored Usopp and quickly pulled out a book from her purse, the title read, "The Blind Eyes". She then turned to the very last page of the boook that read, about the authors. She faced the book to Luffy.

"The guy you bumped into, did he happen to look like this?"

Nami and Usopp both looked at the photo, with confused looks on their face, "Isn't he an author?"

"Yeah, thats the guy," Luffy said looking at the photo in a bit of surprise.

Vivi, Usopp, Nami, all fell in a silence, an outburst was soon made 5 seconds later, "You met an author?" They all yelled in disbelief.

Luffy took a closer look at the photo, squinting his eyes, "He's an author," Luffy asked just as surprised as they were.

All three of them couldn't believe it, Luffy meets (accidentally bumps into him) an author, who is well known for his novels, all around the world, and of course he wouldn't know who he was. Typical Luffy.

"Y-Yeah," Usopp stuttered, "let's head back to school grounds, and lunch will be over in 7 minutes."

All of them threw away their trash before leaving the store. They all had the same schedule, so they would just walk and talk as they headed back to the college.

"So you guys ready for the finals," Luffy asked.

Vivi, Nami, and Usopp gave Luffy surprised looks. Was Luffy really being interested in tests? Maybe this wasn't Luffy...

"It's surprising to hear you ask this," Usopp let out an exaggerated sigh, "but honestly, I'm really nervous about it."

Nami stopped walking and turned around, now facing the rest of them.

"We're not going to fail," her voice sounded determined. With that she turned back around, and started moving at her pace.

All of them looked at each other and smile; of course they would ace this test... Except Luffy, he at least would get a B on it.

The rest of the scholl day was just nuetral for the four of them. It was just like any other days... Come to school, do work, surprise quizzes, receive homework; nothing special really. They would pass by their other friends in the hallway; Luffy would try to skip some classes, but Nami would always stop him.

It was finally the end of the school day. They could now relax (they still had to do work...at home), hang out with their other friends. Nami, Vivi, Usopp and Luffy all met out of the school waiting for them, Zoro, Sanji, Perona, and Rebecca. They had more friends, but really who has time to name all of them...not me.

"Finally, we're finished," Sabo said resting his back on the chair.

Writing two chapters was just tiring. Having to look back at your draft than at the computer, oh the sore neck. Making some minor changes to the story, some times major.

"I can now go to Robin," Koala said as she stretched her arms.

"Why," Sabo looked at her with curious eyes.

Koala smiled to herself, "I promised that I would read with her to the little children at the library."

Sabo didn't say anything; he just quietly hummed to himself. After a few seconds he got up from the chair, he just wasn't aware that his foot was going to be asleep; when your legs don't work like they used to do... Being the kind sir he was, he opened the door for Koala. Well there she went, she'd come back, you know to finish the work and all.

It wasn't like Sabo was just finished for today; he still had one more place to be. The writing was his (and Koala) to do, but the illustrations were for someone else. Sabo had to send his two chapters he just wrote (with koala) to his illustrator. He would draw the images himself, but he liked the way his illustrator drew, such unique style it had.

He made a quick call to his illustrator telling him he was going to meet him at his work place.

While walking to his destined place, from a distance he could see the guy he bumped into hours ago. He seemed to be saying goodbye to a friend of his. Sabo watched from a distance, he wanted to approach him. His illustrator could wait, right?

"Hey," Sabo says walking up to him as his friend takes a leave.

Luffy was surprised to see him standing there, "Oh, it's you again." He gave him a content smile. Sabo couldn't help but smile also.

"I never knew you were an author," Luffy says with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Sabo chuckled, "Well you know now."

"My name's Luffy by the way," Luffy introduced himself, it was a good time to.

Sabo gave him a soft smile, he was about to say something to him, but he could hear the sound of a car in the distance. It was just weird, it sounded as if the tires made a screeching sound on the street. Then he saw it, it was a red truck heading towards Luffy, at full speed. Was someone drunk, or was this just his or her first driving lesson? At the corner of Sabo's eyes, he could see Luffy trembling. Quickly, he pushed Luffy out of the way, and the truck hit him instead.

Luffy watched as the red truck hit Sabo, and sent him flying; the back of his head was nearing a tree. The truck continued to drive on, but soon hit a streetlight. Managing to get out of his shock, Luffy rushed over to where Sabo was. Again he was in shock, his eyes began forming a waterfall, but he didn't care. Sabo's head was a mess, it was just bloody, and it was dripping on his face too. He stared at Sabo as he laid on the ground unconscious; this was bad, _really_ bad. Soon he could hear an ambulance's sirens going off, it was getting closer. He turned around to see that there was an actual ambulance there, and three police cars. Had someone called the ambulance? Luffy turned back to Sabo, and sobbed hard, he couldn't bypass the feeling that all of this was his fault.

Sanji was on his way home to do work while looking at his "Play Boy" magazine.

Later he realized the police cars and ambulance that was heading in Luffy's direction. He couldn't pass the feeling that something bad had happened, maybe to Luffy. Finally reaching a decision, he headed back to the place he was before. Then he saw it, Luffy in the ambulance along with someone else.

Quickly Sanji ran the opposite direction, towards Luffy's home. He had to tell Ace, he too must be worried about him. He manged to pass a few cars while on the run, some honking at him, telling him to "watch the road."

Reaching Luffy's home Sanji knocked on the door vigorously.

Ace was surprised to see Sanji standing on his porch, out of breath with a worried look on his face. Just like Sanji had thought, Ace managed to ask about Luffy. Seriously he should have gotten here 20 minutes ago. He was about to call his phone, until he heard a loud pounding on the door.

"Are you ok, what happened to Luffy?" Ace asked feeling worried.

Finally catching his breath, Sanji spoke "Luffy...Ambulance...Hospital."

It didn't take a long time for Ace to put on a pair of shoes, a sweater, grab his car keys, lock the house door, and go. Ace wanted to here the whole story, but unfortunately Sanji couldn't tell him. He only told him what he saw.

Arriving at the hospital, Sanji and Ace both headed to the front desk. The woman at the desk had told them what room Luffy was in, and they quickly rushed to it.

Opening the door, Ace saw Luffy sitting on a chair, staring at the patient on the bed, silently crying. Ace had approached him, while Sanji had approach the patient.

"Luffy," Ace said putting his hand on his shoulder. Luffy didn't look up or say anthing, he just sat there staring at the male on the bed. The only person that managed to say something was Sanji.

"Hey, Ace, doesn't this kind of look like that Author guy who wrote 'If I Can'?" Sanji asked curiously.

Ace examined the face of the male; he was right, it was him, Sabo. How could Luffy know someone like this? Ace turned his head to Luffy, than the male. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, and his head was fully bandaged.

"How do you know him?" Ace was curious to this.

The room was silent for a while. Luffy had stopped his crying but said nothing; it was as if he was in a daze. Finally he managed to get a sentence out,"I met him this morning."

A few seconds later, Luffy had managed to say more. He told them both about how he met Sabo. He told them how he never knew who he was at first; this part was obvious to them, knowing that Luffy doesn't read much. He then told them about the car accident, which happened not to long ago. Luffy could feel the tears forming in his eyes; he clutched his knees and continued to tell them what happened.

Truth is, Luffy didn't care who Sabo was, he didn't care if he was an author or a stranger with a good paying job. He had managed to make a friend and now this happened. Luffy couldn't bypass the feeling that, there was something wrong with him.

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _Why didn't I move out the way?_

 _I'm such an idiot!_

Sanji was about to say something, but the doctor had walked in. He had black raven hair, with a bit of a small rough beard on his chin. He wore a navy blue shirt, with a white lab coat with a nametag that said "Trafalgar Law". He had a stethoscope around his neck, wore black pants, and black shoes.

Luffy quickly got up from the chair, as soon as he walked in.

Law was surprised to see he earned two visitors but he shook it off. He then went to Luffy and slightly roughed up his hair. "Don't worry," It was as if he knew what he was going to say before saying it. It was all over his face too. Law gave him a small smile, but in all honesty Luffy didn't feel as if it was right for him to return that smile.

Law took out the results, from Sabo, from under the clipboard and told them that he had received some major brain injuries, such as trauma. He then told about how he was currently in a coma. He could hear the surprise gasp from Luffy.

That was it for Luffy; he quickly hugged Ace and started sobbing. Ace didn't like this side of Luffy, seeing it made him hurt, he hugged Luffy tightly.

"Ace," Luffy croaked out

"Yes, Lu?" Ace continued to rub his back

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Luffy looked at him with teary, beady eyes.

Ace didn't know what two say, I mean what if he doesn't. He couldn't bear to see Luffy like this, so he told thing that seems right, "He will."

 **A/N: I know I'm Evil. I'm sorry, not sorry. Really don't have much to say, I just hope that you enjoyed it. It would be great if you left a Review (well you should, it encourages the write, to well, write more). Don't forget to Follow and Review. :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had a little bit of writes block, plus I was busy with work. Now than...**

 **Disclaimer: If I had a dime for every time I said "I don't own one piece."**

 **Enjoy**

 **Flashback**

 _After Sabo's incident Luffy had fell in a slump. The Incident went on the news, for all to see; "Bestselling Author gets in a car accident". When his friends had heard about it, they were at complete shock. When Koala heard about she fell in tears. Had her friend really been in that accident, and now he lays in the hospital unconscious. She was unable to finish the novel, but really how could she. Sabo's publisher had heard about it, and extended the date for the book to be due to October 25th._

 _It was hard for Luffy to get out of his slump. He wouldn't eat, it wasn't easy for easy to fall asleep. The same horrible, horrible memory just awful memory replaying in his mind. He would also skip school days, and his friends were really worried. They were supposed to take the finals in two weeks and they didn't want Luffy to fail. Ace was also worried about Luffy; the guy would barely crack a smile. Not seeing Luffy smile for a long time made Ace's heart saddened. He needed him to return to his normal happy self. But how could he? Luffy had barely known Sabo but he felt at fault, everything was his fault. Maybe accidentally bumping into him was a mistake._

 _Still, Luffy had managed to get out of his slump state, with the help of his friends and brother of course. They needed to assure Luffy that Sabo was definitely not going to die in his sleep. That he was certainly going to wake; every word had to sound promising. Every time they would talk, Luffy started having hope. Sabo was undoubtedly going to awake, Luffy found promising himself._

 _Finally get out of his slumped state, the first thing Luffy had on his mind been to study. Yeah, this is surprising but the finals were less than a week away. He surely didn't want to repeat some classes with teachers he didn't like. So day by day, he and his brother would head to library and start reviewing some questions that might be on the finals._

 _This was really surprising for Luffy; seriously he didn't know if this was a joke or not. He had managed to get above a 79 percent on his finals. Heck he even got a 91 percent on his statistics finals. Was someone playing a joke on him was this really his paper; maybe they made a mistake. Luffy was unable to control his happiness, he told his friends about it, he told Ace. They were all so happy for him, now they could all graduate together. Well except Usopp, no I'm just kidding._

 _After graduation he made it a common routine to visit Sabo in the hospital, to make sure he is alright. It took him by surprise when he saw Koala coming out of the room last time he visited. Koala noticed him staring at her, and she gave him a soft smile. Then they later introduced themselves. It was surprising for Luffy to know that Koala was Sabo's assistant writer._

 **July 5, 1524**

Luffy sat on the chair, beside the still unconscious Sabo, with a small smile on his face. He made him happy that Sabo was still intact, and his heart was still functional. Luffy, without hesitation, had grabbed Sabo's right hand, and looked at his closed eyes.

"You'll wake up, right?"

The door suddenly opened, and Luffy quickly at let go of his hand. Standing at the door way was Penguin, and he was surprised to see Luffy sitting there.

"Oh, hey Penguin," Luffy gave him a little wave.

Penguin was a nurse who worked for Law. Usually when Law doing an operation, it was Shachi who came to fill in, but he was assisting Law with the operation.

"Hey, Luffy, nice seeing you here," Penguin said walking over to box of gloves on the table.

"Are you going to move him around," Luffy took a quick glance at Sabo.

When treating a patient in a coma, you always had to move them around so they won't get bedsores.

"Yeah," Penguin put on the blue latex gloves on both his hand, before walking over to Sabo.

Penguin laid both his hands on Sabo and a soft groan filled the room. Luffy quickly leaned his ears closer to Sabo, did that groan just come from him. Then he saw it, Sabo's hand slowly balling into a fist. Luffy clasped his hands together and stared pleadingly at Sabo, _please wake up... just open your eyes._

The anticipation was getting to Penguin as well. Being able to see a patient wake up from a coma was like them getting a second chance to live, it was surely a miracle.

"C'mon, open your eyes," Penguin stared closely at Sabo's face.

"Huh," the small sound had come from Sabo.

Then it happened, Sabo's eyes slowly began to flutter open. Both Luffy and Penguin couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on their face.

Sabo's eyes were fully open, but something seemed off, for him that is. Half of the room was just really blurry; the other half was just plain to see. He quickly sat up from the bed, something was wrong with him.

"Hey don't sit up so quickly," Penguin put a hand on Sabo's left shoulder.

Sabo turned to look at Penguin, even part of him was just a fog. He slowly lifted up his right hand; even he was just a blur.

Luffy looked at Sabo with worried eyes, he was starting to think that something was going on. He quickly surveyed Sabo from head to toe; everything looked fine, except for the bandages that were on his body.

"Is something the matter," Luffy asked with concern.

Sabo was a little surprised to see Luffy at the other side of the bed, how come he never noticed him before.

"Every thing looks blurry... just half of the room," he slowly spoke "the other half I can see."

Penguin has been working as a nurse as long as he can remember, and this description sounded so familiar to him. He knew it had a name, and he dubbed Sabo of having it. Not wanting to jump into conclusions, he told Sabo that he needed to be examined and Sabo agreed to it. Penguin gave an apologetic look to Luffy, Luffy had to leave the room for now, he could only come back in when the examination was fully over. As Luffy exited the room, Law had walked in.

Luffy put his ears next to the closed doors, eager to know what was going on. He knew that this was a conversation about Sabo. Everything sounded so muffled; the only thing that was heard clearly was Sabo having hemianopsia.

 _Is that why he couldn't see half the room_

A tear slowly fell to Luffy's eyes, was Sabo going to be alright. He quickly wiped his tears away, he had to be. He waking up was surely a good thing, so everything had to be fine.

It had then occurred to Luffy, that he was the only one that knew of Sabo awakening. He wanted to tell his friends first, but he knew Koala should be the first to know. The two are close friends so it only makes sense.

"Luffy?" Koala said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me, this is about Sabo," Luffy said through the phone.

"Is everything ok," Koala sounded concerned

Luffy didn't say anything for a good five seconds before speaking, "More or less, he is however awake."

"He is?" Koala asked confusedly but happy.

Luffy could hear the happiness in her voice, "Yes he is," he smiled to himself.

"I'm coming to see myself," Koala said. Before Luffy could say anything else she had hanged up the phone.

It didn't take that long for Koala to arrive at the hospital, she looked as if she had fallen on some dirt. There were flower petals on her hair.

"Are you alright," Luffy asked as he took a rose petal off her shoulders.

"Yeah, I was helping a friend of mine with her store garden," Koala said patting the dirt off her, "Is Sabo okay?"

"Yeah, but there seems to be something wrong with him," Luffy gestures to the door. "We can't go inside until they are done examining him."

Koala gave Luffy a small smile, "its okay I could wait."

"Okay, but I have to go now," Luffy said nervously. He really didn't know why he said this, he had nowhere to be.

Koala had said goodbye before watching Luffy leave. She started at the room Sabo was in, than at Luffy. She couldn't help the smile that forming on her face, it was as if she knew something was going to happen.

Ace place had on the cue stick, the index finger on top of the stick; he moved it back and forth steadily. He was planning to hit the 8 ball in the hole, one last shot and he would. He moved it back one last time; he was going to hit it now. Going for the ball, his cell suddenly started to ring. Startled he had hit the ball, as if his hand was out of control.

"Hey, Luffy," Ace said a bit saddened, his eyes were focused on the 8-ball.

"What are you doing," Luffy asked with curiosity. He could hear a small rumbling in the back ground, and small chuckles.

"I'm just playing pool at Thatch's house," Ace's voice sounded a bit sullen now. He wasn't able to put the eight ball in, now it was Marco's turn.

"Is anything the matter?" He asked paying full attention to Luffy.

There was a 5 second silence, and Ace was truly worried. Luffy had started off saying "I" but then stopped. He decided to get to the point.

"He woke up," Luffy said sounding depressed.

Before Ace could say something, Luffy had already hung up. All he could hear was the long vibrating sound coming from the phone. His mind raced back to what Luffy had said...

 _He woke up_

The same thing repeating, for at least 5 times, it had occurred to him that he was talking about Sabo.

"What's the matter?" Thatch asked putting a hand on Ace's shoulders

"I-I got to go," Ace said rushing out of Thatch's house.

In all honesty, Ace was glad that Sabo woke up but he was worried about Luffy. Before Luffy had hung up he had heard silent sobs coming from Luffy. There was something Luffy didn't tell him, and it annoyed him. Did Luffy think he wouldn't be able to understand him?

Ace now stood at the gates of the "Water 7 Park". This was the first place he thought of coming. As a child Luffy would always hide himself inside of the slide when he was troubled. He still did, he did it 2 years ago when Ace told him, he was going to a University in Another State.

Ace approached the huge yellow slide and glanced up, there he saw Luffy. His head put down, nothing was said from him, he just fiddled with his fingers. The youngsters would take a brief look at him before going down the slide.

Luffy was unaware that Ace stood behind him; he let out a heavy sigh. The next thing he knew a fist landed on Luffy's head, he flinched.

"What the Hell," Luffy said his voice chaning from sad to angry.

"Don't talk to me like that," Ace gave him a slap on his head, "What's the matter with you?" he asked with full concern.

Ace sat down next to Luffy, he was all ears. He wanted to help the best he could. Luffy stared at his shoes before telling him the whole story. A tear had dropped down from his eyes, he quickly wiped it away.

Nothing was said after what Luffy had said. They both just sat there; the sounds of the children's laughter, dog barks, and all other noises began fading away. No words were said, but an action was made. Luffy was surprised from the Hug Ace had gave him. He pulled back to see Luffy's face filled with tears, he wiped a small tear at the corner of his eyes with his fingers. Ace's face was nothing of saddness, a reassuring smile was placed on his face.

"It's not your fault," Ace said clearly looking into Luffy's eyes. He then pulled him back to a hug allowing Luffy to sob all over his shoulders. He plenty of shirts any way, and if he didn't he could always walk around shirtless.

"You okay?" Ace asked rubbing Luffy's back.

Luffy gave him his famous wide grin, "It feels good to let it all out."

It had been forever since Ace has seen Luffy's wide grin. Seeing it was enough to make him smile as well.

"Are you going to tell your friends?" Ace asked as he got up to stretch.

"Yes, I can't leave them in the dust," Luffy said quickly going down the slide, leaving Ace in his dust.

"HEY!" Ace yelled as he went down the slide as well.

Vivi had just finished her conversation with Nami. She had just come out of the 'The Lobby Mall' with bags filled with clothes and shoes that cost a fortune. At least she'd have something to wear for at least a week.

Vivi could see the Hospital, which Sabo stayed in, from the other side of town.

 _Maybe I could pay a visit,_ she thought as she put her bags in the trunk of her car. Unexpectedly, her phone had ringed when she got in the driver's seat.

"Hey Luffy," she said.

"Vivi, I have some news to tell you," Luffy said hesitantly.

By the sound of Luffy's voice she could tell that the news wasn't going to be all that good. She felt herself have a small headache, remembering most of the bad news her older sister would tell her. She never liked bad news, it always resulted her in crying.

"Yeah," she let out a sigh, "what is it?"

"The thing is Sabo woke," luffy let out a nervous chuckle before saying anything else, ", but"

There was always a 'but' and that never meant something good.

There was a bit of silence before Luffy said anything," he lost half of his vision."

"WHAT?!" Vivi didn't really expect herself to scream like that.

"Yes," Luffy said surprised from the scream as well, "you're the fifth one I told so far."

"Well, would the others like to meet at the hospital and say 'hi'?" Vivi asked even though she was already planning to.

"Let me ask them," Luffy said quickly hanging up the phone.

It didn't take long for Luffy to contact those he had called; he just rather texted them, it was much easier.

Vivi had received a message from Luffy saying that only Zoro and Camie could come. The rest of them had work that needed to be done. She picked up her phone and texted him back.

 **To: PirateKingLuffy**

 **From: PrincessMissWednesday**

 **\- Ok, than, I'll be heading towards the hospital.**

Vivi started the engines of her car and started driving towards the hospital; her phone made two beeps, she took a quick glance to it, then to the road in front of her. The notification read:

 **From: PirateKingLuffy**

 **\- See you there, than.**

Koala has been waiting out the door for about 30 minutes. Who knew having an exam could take this long. She seriously thought about leaving, but she came here to see if her friend was doing alright.

The door quickly opened and Koala had got up from the floor.

"Ok, Luf-," Penguin paused before he could say anything more. He was honestly surprised to see Koala standing in front of him. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's ok," Koala said giving him a soft smile.

Penguin let out a little chuckle, "Well, it's just that I'm used to seeing Luffy here all the time, it's surprising to see that he left."

Koala's eyes widened at this.

 _Luffy comes here most of the time?_

A part of her was surprised, was Luffy this close to Sabo. Another part of her was happy, happy to tell Sabo that he didn't have to stay in the hospital alone for these three months.

"Would you like to come in?" Penguin asked gesturing to the inside of the room.

Koala nodded her head before answering. Law and Penguin had left the room to attend to a newly injured patient.

"Oh, hey, Koala," Sabo said with that much excitement.

Koala furrowed her brows, "What you're not happy to see your best friend?"

"It's not that," he shook his head slowly, "it's just, my career..."

Sabo didn't really have to say much, Koala already knew where this was heading to.

"It's ok, I got an extension from Inazuma," Koala said giving him a smile, "It's supposed to be due on October now."

"I guess," Sabo said faking a smile. With half sight could he possibly be able to finish his novel in 3 months time?

In all honesty, Koala really hated seeing Sabo all sullen. She found it rather cute how he portrayed his emotions, but a sad Sabo made her sad as well. She didn't like it when her friends were depressed; it made her worry more about them.

"C'mon don't be sad, you've been giving a second chance to life," Koala lightly punched his arm; she was trying to cheer him up.

Sabo gave a light chuckle, "Can't believe I slept here for months, all alone."

"Well, not completely," she smiled wider, Sabo gave her a confused look, "Penguin told me that Luffy would visit you most of the time every month."

Sabo's mind quickly flashed back to the moment he had collided with Luffy. He really couldn't understand why he was blushing. So, Luffy had decided to visit him, what was the big deal? Before Sabo could say anything the door had opened, completely.

Speak of the devil; standing at the door way was Luffy, along with Vivi, Zoro and Camie.

Koala felt as if this was her signal to leave. When Luffy had walked in she could sense the uneasiness that Sabo was feeling.

"Well, look at the time, I got to go."

"Koala, wa-" Sabo had tried to call out to her but she was already out of the hospital.

Sabo let out a heavy sigh, before turning to the four visitors at the door. Technically, it was one and a half. It was clear to see that half was Luffy. He was standing next to a girl with short green hair, a yellow shirt with a pink star on it, and wore a pink skirt. This was just too weird for Sabo, getting visitors from people he didn't know, especially Luffy. He just being here was enough to make him feel uncertainty, in the inside.

Before he knew it, Luffy and the girl started to approach him. He heard more footsteps than what was needed. He scanned around the room and spotted two more people approaching him. A female with long blue hair, and a male with short green hair, and a small cut that ran down his left eye. His eye, the one good one, slowly turned his attention to Luffy. This time he was able to see him in whole, he felt himself shiver.

Sabo's eyes directed itself to Luffy's big brown eyes. There was something about his eyes that made him want to get up and hug him. They were filled with so many emotions, but the ones that were clear to see were hope, forgiveness, and, there was one more thing but it was hard for Sabo to pick.

Sabo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out at first. He tried again, but the only thing that came out was the three letter word,"Hey."

He said as if he was meeting up with someone again. It was as if they were having a reunion, and for some reason, Sabo liked it. His uncertainty was starting to go away.

 _Why was it even there before?_

Luffy introduced Sabo to his friends. Although he wasn't able to see them he could tell who they were by their voice. Zoro was the first to ask about his sight. Most people would find it unconformable to talk about these things, and it was. Sabo really wasn't used to all this yet; he wasn't sure how he was going to continue on with his career. Maybe he would have to end it. Can it even be possible to write if you are half blind?

Vivi elbowed Zoro's side hard. She gave him a stern look that was to say 'don't ask him that'.

"It's alright," Sabo said giving a smile, "I'm half blind."

Luffy looked at Sabo with concern, he could behind the smile that was plastered on Sabo's face. He knew it wasn't his true smile; it was a fake.

Sabo knew that Luffy knew his smile was a fake. It made him shift a little. It was just so weird to meet somebody who could read you. It was as if words didn't matter anymore.

Zoro, Camie, and Vivi each asked as many meaningful questions as they can, and Sabo tried his best to answer them. It was kind of hard though, with this newly found headache he was gaining, he just wanted some rest.

Satisfied with their visit, the three of them left waving a goodbye to Sabo. All hoping that he would feel better soon. The only remaining was Luffy, and it looked as if he had a lot to say, so did Sabo.

It was a rather awkward silence between the two. They both would open their mouths as if to say something, than quickly close. It wasn't until Sabo was the first to say something.

"Thank you."

Luffy looked at him confused, what had he done to deserve his thanks? He should be the one thanking him, he _saved_ his life.

Sabo started fiddling with the bed sheets that he was covering with. A small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Koala said that you stayed with me the most for these three months."

Luffy could feel his face getting warm, "I-I had to." Sabo had wanted to say something but Luffy was quick to cut him off.

"Ever since you saved me from that incident, I felt really horrible. When I found out that you were in a it just made things worse for me. I didn't really know what to do at that point so I fell in a slump. I felt like everything was my fault, I still do. I decided to visit you here the best I could, so I could say thank you."

Sabo was honestly surprised to hear this. Was he the one causing so much guilt from Luffy? He looked up at luffy. He could see the apologetic look in his eyes; it was filled with so much guilt. He let out a heavy sigh and scooted to the other side of the bed. He patted the free open space gesturing Luffy to lie beside him. Luffy was nervous at first, but he did.

"Do you think I'll be able to continue on?" Sabo asked after the short silence.

"With what," Luffy said unsure of what he was talking about.

"As a writer," he said with a sigh. "I can see only the handle of that cup over there. My right side is just fully blurry, like a fog, I can't see anything over there. It's like I'm living two worlds."

"Yes you can," Luffy voice with determination.

"How can I?" Sabo asked

Sabo was surprised to feel Luffy's hand on his, "I'll help you this time," Luffy said looking at Sabo with his determined eyes.

Sabo could tell that Luffy was serious by the way he clutched his hand. It was as if Luffy was giving him hope, and it was strong. There was something inside Sabo's stomach that made him feel nervous yet completely happy at the same time. It was as if he was going to like this new found sentiment.

He held Luffy's hand tight. He looked at Luffy and grinned at him. This was a true grin, and seeing it was enough to make Luffy blush. Just like Sabo he was starting to feel the same feeling inside of him. He didn't really know what it was but he liked it.

 **A/N: First off thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I am so glad that people agree with me about this. Now... to be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. I've went through it like three times, and I just don't know what is wrong with it. I hope you guys like it though, maybe love it. The next chapter might take long to write, writing does take time though. Thank you for reading.**

 **Please continue to REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE please.**

 **P.S: Who can guess who Vivi older sister is?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes: Thank you to all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Sorry for the grammatical errors in this chapter. I still hope you find it easy to read though.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Watashi wanpīsu shoyū shite inai**

 **Enjoy!**

This all felt weird for Sabo, sitting on the computer, in front of his unfinished novel. It was weird, but it was also frustrating. How did he expect to finish this story if he was _half blind?_ Sabo stared blankly at the computer; his mind was just in a blank state. He didn't have an idea on how to continue the story. He couldn't think straight. He started pressing the "T" button on the key board, continuously just pressing the same letter over and over again.

Sabo had gotten out of his blank state when his cell phone rang. It was from his publisher, _Inazuma._

"H-hello," sabo said out of sheer nervousness, and for what?

"I've heard you got out of the hospital," Inazuma said with a much pleasant voice, "I also hear you have hemianopsia."

Sabo let out a huge sigh,"Koala told you, didn't she?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, until Inazuma had broken it. "Sabo as your publisher, I'd like to talk to you about the upcoming novel-"

"Please stop," Sabo said suddenly getting angry, "just stop!" This certainly was a surprise to Inazuma, he didn't really expect Sabo to be angry. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk about the novel right now, and I don't want to talk about it. It wasn't that long ago that I got out from the hospital, and I'm having this major headache."

Inazuma let out a sigh, "I didn't know you felt this way, I'll be sure to talk to you much later. For now, get some rest."

Sabo hanged up the phone and threw it on the couch that was closest to him. He just wanted to put his head down and get a little rest... Well, he was going to until the door bell rang.

 _Who could it be?_ Sabo let out a loud groan. He really couldn't get some privacy.

"Uhh, Hello?" Sabo wasn't really sure who this was, or why he was standing on his porch.

He had short black hair with a freckled face, wore a yellow shirt with a red jacket, and black shorts with a belt that had the letter "A" on the buckle. Sabo had never met this person in his entire life, so why was this person smiling at him.

"I just wan-" The male was quickly interrupted by Sabo, "I'm sorry but do I know you?" Sabo tried saying that in the most polite way possible, but meeting a stranger that wasn't even going to introduce himself was much ruder than what he had said.

The male shook his head in a "no" manner, "I'm sorry. The name's Ace," he let out a hand for Sabo to shake, which he did. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my little brother from the car accident, and I just feel like I should repay you."

Sabo was starting to get confused, "Your litt- Oh! You mean Luffy, " he said aloud now coming into realization." "You don't have to repay me, I'm sure most people would have done the same."

"I don't think so," Ace said giving him a stared down look, "Let me just pay you back, please?"

"Okay," Sabo rolled his eyes. He never really liked it when people had to pay him back; he wasn't the type of guy to want much. "Just one question, how did you get my address?"

"Koala gave it to me," Ace simply said with a smile

 _Damn, does that girl not know anything about privacy?_ Sabo cursed inside his head. He had a feeling he was going to change his phone number and get a new house because pretty soon random people would be throwing parties at his house while he's somewhere else. _How did they even get the key to my house?!_

~.~

Sabo might have a weird eye about Ace at first, but he now had no need for it. Ace had shared stories about how he and Luffy had encoutered a bear near their house, and tried to make it leave by throwing fires they had bought from McDonalds. Sabo would be lying if he had said didn't spit out his milkshake on Ace's face. Ace wasn't the only one with stories to tell, he told him about how he made a bet with his friend, Bartolomeo and lost, so he had to go around for the whole week telling people that his name was cinderella, when he introduced himself. Sabo soon regretted telling Ace that story because now he has to deal with this black haired male calling him "Cinderella". If the shoes fit, well it doesn't.

They were now in a store, trying to get Sabo a blind cane for his own purposeful use. Why, because he managed to bump into at least 11 people on the way to the sweets shop on their way there, and he bumped into 4 light poles on their way to the store. It was a good thing Ace was here, to laugh at him, such nice friend. It was as if his bad sight had gotten much worse when he bumped into those light poles.

"I finally found one," Sabo said showing the white cane to Ace.

"Nice, now we can fence together." Ace said picking out a black cane of his own and hitting it against Sabo's white cane. Sabo quickly dodged it and hit Ace on his head with his white cane, claiming he was knocking some sense into him.

They both left out the store with something to hold. Sabo with his cane and Ace with his shades.

"Why did you even buy that?" Sabo asked pointing to the shades that Ace was currently wearing.

Ace took of the shades and put them on Sabo, "Actually these are for you." Sabo gave him a confused look, "If you are going to get a cane than you need blind glasses to go with it."

Sabo suddenly let out a huge laughter, giving short time to call Ace and idiot.

"Those are just regular glasses," Sabo said calming from his laughter. Ace gave him a fake sad pout, while rolling his eyes. "Blind glasses have cameras on each side of the glasses."

"For a person who just became blind yesterday, you sure know the difference between regular shades and a blind shade." Ace let out a little chuckle

"Well, it doesn't hurt to learn," Sabo said softly not having much of a comeback.

Sabo and Ace where now walking on the streets aimlessly and it was surprisingly simple for Sabo to use the cane, swiftly moving it left and right in front of him. Sabo and Ace were telling each other about themselves and their weird secrets. From Ace, Sabo learned that he could be an over protective brother. He would too if a gang tried to jump a sibling of his. From Sabo, Ace learned that he could be boring but still cool.

"So, Cindy, what are you going to do about your career," Ace said suddenly getting serious, kind of.

Sabo thought that he was able to forget about his work for just one good day, but someone just had to bring it up. It was weird though, Sabo didn't feel as annoyed as he did from the beginning, was it because of what Luffy said to him the other day? His cheeks were now slightly red; he sure hoped Ace didn't notice it.

"I think I can move on, I have someone to help me," Sabo said tapping the cane on the sidewalk repeatedly, out of sheer nervousness.

Ace suddenly stepped closer to Sabo, examining his face. This was just so uncomfortable for Sabo, having to be only three inches away from Ace's face.

"I can see that you like someone," Ace said moving away from him.

Sabo was about to say something back until he spotted Luffy with someone else from across the street. He felt his face grow red when they had made eye contact. Seriously what was wrong with him, he had just met Luffy yesterday and he was having mixed feelings about him. Sabo thought there was no such thing as "Love at first sight", but maybe he was wrong. It felt as if everything was in slow motion for him.

Luckily Sabo was out of this trance from Ace's obnoxious yelling. "Hey Lu!" Ace was quick to drag Sabo to the other side of the street, without looking both ways. Such a rebel! Sabo could feel himself having a mini heart attack.

"H-hey Ace, I thought you were with Kid," Luffy said.

"I was, than I went to see Cindy over here," Ace said gesturing to Sabo, causing Luffy to give him a perplexed look.

"Huh, so that's why you wanted to talk to Koala," Luffy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Since we're all here, let's just hang out than," Zoro said putting his arm around Luffy.

Sabo gave Zoro a glaring look, unfortunately he didn't notice. He then vigorously shook his head from the thoughts. They weren't dating, and if they were he shouldn't be bothered about it. He didn't even know Luffy well.

"That sounds good," Ace said punching his shoulder slightly, "Let's just walk around until we find something fun that might get us in trouble."

Zoro removed his arms around Luffy and started to walk next to Ace, leaving Sabo and Luffy behind.

"So, Cindy huh?" Luffy questioned after the short silence

"Please don't ask," Sabo gave him a pleading look.

Luffy let out a small giggle.

 _Aww, cute_

Seeing Sabo using his cane just sent chills down Luffy's back. It just seems weird having to see him like this, but he wanted to be here with him. He did promise to help; he just had to figure out how. Luffy had seen a man twice as Sabo's size and quickly pulled Sabo near him.

"Sorry," Luffy mumbled. It didn't take long for him to realize how close their bodies were. He quickly moved away from the situation before anyone saw, and by anyone I mean Ace.

There was a pleasure silence between the two and Sabo liked it. He could tell that the others did too as they all hummed in content, in unison.

This was surprising to Sabo, no sounds came out of the four of them, it was as if they were agreeing to just shut up and realize the beautiful sounds around them.

Sabo started to hear a sound of a sweet melody; it was as if someone was playing the xylophone. He was mesmerized by the sound and how perfect it sounded. Soon his legs began to move towards the sound, wanting to know where it was coming from.

"Sabo!" Zoro said startled to see Sabo walking into an ally.

They quickly followed him inside. There they could see Sabo standing in some light. Soon they heard the same sound that Sabo was hearing, and was quick to rush to where Sabo was.

It was more amazing than the for of them had imagined. It was a street band playing such simple instruments with beautiful show lights. The whole place was lit up, like the fourth of July. Lots of people were gathered around, enjoying the melody of the music.

"Wow," Ace, Luffy and Zoro said in astonishment as they appeared behind Sabo, startling him.

Sabo looked behind him to see only Luffy's face of astonishment, which Luffy failed to notice. The wide eyes that shone in the light and his bright beautiful smile. It was as if all his attention was focused on him. He just wanted to walk over there and just hug him, hold him tight.

The music had faded away and loud clapping noises were heard from the crowd. Sabo quickly turned his attention to the band, they were waving and smiling at the crowd.

"I always thought I was into Rock," Zoro said chuckling a bit.

"I know right, never thought I'd like something as sweet as this," Ace said. "What did you think Luffy?"

Everyone's head were turned to Luffy. They were suprised to see the younger boy silently crying.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted as he shook him.

"Oh, what happened," Luffy said getting out of his trance

"You were crying," Sabo said giving him a look of concern.

Luffy chuckled as if nothing happened, "I guess the music got to me." Everyone gave him weird looks, "Don't worry I'm fine."

"..."

"So what should we do now?" Ace asked looking at all three of them for ideas.

"I probably should get home," Sabo said giving a nervous smile.

"Aww," Ace gave him a pouting look, "bye Cinderella..."

Sabo gave him a small wave before heading to home, using his new blind stick to aid him.

Luffy looked at Sabo as he continued to walk slowly on the side walk. Man, being blind could really slow down a person. He continued to watch him go, his mind was than set to what he had said to him at the hospital. Maybe he should help him tomorrow. Sabo was probably to tired to do anything more. It wasn't until Sabo reached a corner, than Luffy started chasing after him.

"Luffy!" Ace called out to him

"Don't worry I'm heading over to Sabo, I'll see you later," Luffy said yelling back to them.

Ace gave Zoro a weird look and they both shrugged. As long as Luffy was going to be alright.

Luffy was able to catch up with Sabo, he didn't know why he was breathing so heavily. He had told Sabo that he wanted to come over to his house, of course with a mad blush on his face. Sabo agreed to let him, but after seeing Luffy with that huge grin he immediately regretted it. It was going to be a long day...

~.~

"Wow your place looks great," Luffy said in amazement. Everything was just so clean, it was nothing like Luffy's room. Which was really messy.

"Thanks," Sabo said smiling, "So why did you decide to come here?"

"I promised to help, didn't I?" Luffy said with determination.

"You're really serious, huh?" Sabo said.

"Yes, Yes I am." Luffy said seriously.

Sabo smiled at him. He was actually glad that he was going to spend more time with Luffy. This way they would be able to get to know each other.

"Ok than, how should we start?" Sabo asked.

Luffy didn't say anything, he just started to look around Sabo's living room. Sabo looked at him weirdly; was this his way of helping? Luffy was only looking for an idea, he thought that maybe something in this room would give him something. And there was. He quickly moved to the cane that Sabo left by the door.

"This," Luffy said holding up the cane

"That?" Sabo said pointing at it. He was really confused. What would Luffy want with his cane?

"Why'd you buy this?" Luffy asked him

"To help me..." Sabo said with a strange face, "Luffy how is-"

Before Sabo could finsih his sentence, Luffy had thrown his cane in the long hallway. Sabo was at shock, then he was mad. He didn't really like it when people disrespected his stuff, and he wouldn't start now. Sabo was about to question Luffy, but Luffy had something to say first.

Luffy had explained to him that using his cane was just slowing him down. He needed to get used to his blindness, well half, without his cane. Sabo was surprised by what Luffy had told him. He was right, Sabo would just be cheating himself. But how could he get used to his blindness. It's not like he could just yell out "HEY I'M HALF BLIND, SO PLEASE MOVE OUT THE WAY IF YOU SEE ME SO I CAN AVOID BUMPIN INTO YOU". Well he could, but that would just sound stupid.

Luffy than came up with the idea to do a game of hide and seek, in which Luffy would hide some small objects and Sabo would have to seek it out

"How is this helping," Sabo asked as he put on the blind fold, he was now more blind than ever.

"It's going to," Luffy smiled to himself. He than attempt to make a joke about it, but it only resulted in Sabo not getting and Luffy's face being red.

"Okay, so how do we start?" Sabo asked confused.

"I've hid your blue watch somewhere in living room," Luffy said, "It's supposed to ring in next 5 seconds, find it."

Sabo watch did ring in the next five seconds but how was this helping. How was he going to find something like that when he was freaking blind folded. However, if this was his way of helping than he had to try... Even if it resulted in sheer embarrassment. Sabo had managed to bump into his computer table, the T.V, and couch, and Luffy couldn't stop his snickering.

 _This is embarrasing,_ Sabo thought as his face turned red.

Sabo took of the blind fold, "I give, I can't find it." He fell back in his couch; this surely wasn't going to work.

"Of course you can't find it," Luffy said chuckling, "You're not using any of your senses."

Sabo stayed quiet for a while. Luffy was right he wasn't using his sense. He was just trying to find the stupid watch. He decided to give it another shot. This time he would use his senses, in anyway possible.

"Let's try this again, than," Sabo said putting on the blind fold once more.

Luffy smiled, he was happy that Sabo was giving this a second chance. What kind of helper would he be if the person he was helping would just give up? Luffy quickly moved to where the watch is. He reset the timer so that the watch could beep in the next minute. Then, he hid it back in its original spot.

"The watch is going to beep in the next minute, find it." Luffy said in a much serious tone.

Sabo didn't start moving, he waited until he could hear the beep coming from the watch. The beep lasted for five seconds. To Sabo the beep sounded muffled, it wasn't as loud as he expected it to be. It wasn't as loud as he expected it to be. It wasn't until the 5th beep that Sabo started moving.

Sabo had a feeling that his watch was in one of his couch. He just had to figure out where he was before he started moving. He used both of his hands to help him. He started to feel something that was flat, but had edges. Moving his hands up, he felt something that was also flat as well, and it seemed to be shaped as a square. Was he at the computer table? Sabo denied that thought when his hands couldn't find the mouse or the key board. He knew now that he was at near the t.v.

Luffy watched Sabo in delight as he started to move, while using his hands to guide him. He saw how Sabo would use his right hand to brush up against the wall, so he wouldn't walk into it. He also used his left hand to feel any objects that he was walking pass. His hand touched the lamp. a small wooden chair, and a glass table.

Sabo stopped moving when his legs had bumped into something. It felt hard at the bottom, but when he moved his hands up it was soft. This was definitely his couch, he just had to check the sofas if the watch was here, and it was. This was his watch alright. He could feel the small flat circular screen, the small buttons at the side, and the straps at both sides also. Sabo slowly took off the blind fold to check. He felt relieved when he saw the watch, he could only see half of it though.

"Told you I'd find it," Sabo said joking as he swung his watch in Luffy's face.

Luffy gave him a whole heart laugh, which Sabo thought was just really cute. Hearing the sound of Luffy's laughter made him happy as well.

Luffy was about to say something when a a flash of blue light was seen, and a loud crackling sound was heard. He had jumped up and quickly moved to hug Sabo. The sound had faded away, and a new sound of heavy water was pouring on the ground. It was raining, and it was heavily.

"I didn't know you were afraid of thunder," Sabo said chuckling.

Luffy quickly let go when he realized his arms were around Sabo's waist, "I'm not, t-that just startled me," he said with a pout, and a blush on his face.

Sabo looket out to the window, the rain was pouring heavily. He knew it wasn't going to be safe to let Luffy walk out there. Even if he could provide him with an umbrella, it would just be blown off by the heavy wind that came along with the rain.

"You should probably phone your brother, he might be worried about you," Sabo pointed out.

Luffy pulled out his phone and dialed Ace's number. While Luffy was doing that Sabo had decided that he should try and continue his novel. He had forgot that he had left the computer on, before leaving out of the house with Ace. He quickly saved the document, at least 10 times. Better safe than sorry. He could see his open note book, where the final draft of the story was written. He could see only half of the keyboard. Some letters were available to him, while the others weren't. This definitely was going to be tough. Luffy had startled Sabo when he miraculously came up behind him.

"So what did Ace say," Sabo asked.

"He said that I should stay at your place until the storm clears up," Luffy said nervously as he looked away from Sabo's eyes.

"Oh," Sabo simply said.

Sabo never really had anyone sleep over at his house, not even koala, and they were best friends. Having someone he thought about often sleeping over his place was enough to make him nervous.

"It's alright, you can stay," Sabo face turned extremely well.

Nothing was said between the two for a short while, it was just that awkward silence that felt so long.

"Having trouble with your novel," Luffy questioned giving Sabo a worried look.

"It's not that, it's just I can't even see the whole of the keyboard." Sabo said slumping into his chair, "All because of I had to go and get this stupid hemianopsia!"

Luffy didn't say anything, and Sabo started to wonder why. He turned around to see Luffy crying; it felt his heart shatter. Did he just make Luffy cry? It certainly wasn't his intention to. He didn't know why he was yelling, it was as if he was putting Luffy at fault. Sabo quickly got up from the chair to give Luffy a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Luffy said repeatedly to him, his voice sounding soft and fragile.

Sabo tightened the hug between the both of them. He couldn't believe that he had made Luffy cry. The sound of Luffy crying made him really sad. It was as if Luffy's emotion was his as well. When Luffy was happy he too will be happy. When Luffy was sad, he as well was sad.

"No, don't be sorry," Sabo said rubbing his back trying to comfort him, "I shouldn't have yelled anyway. I'm sorry that you though my anger was directed towards you."

Nothing was said from Luffy, he just put his arm around Sabo, and buried his head in his chest and continued to cry. Sabo let him; if this was enough to comfort Luffy than he didn't really care about his clothes. He just wanted to see the boy happy again, he wanted to see that smile of his. The smile that sent millions of butterflies to his stomach, that one smile that made him blush.

It wasn't until this evening that Sabo knew that he had fallen for this sweet, gullible boy. He had always had a feeling about it, but he just wasn't sure if those were his real feelings. Now he was sure. Sabo's heart started beating rapidly as he pulled Luffy's head closer to him, and rested his chin above his head. He looked down to see Luffy, now silently crying, giving soft hiccups. The radiation between the two was warm; Sabo could stay like this forever. Sabo slowly closed his eyes as if he was in thought.

 _I wonder if he likes me too._

 **Notes: I feel so proud of this chapter. Yay!~ I wanted to add more but I decided to save that for the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. The next (a little preview) Sabo would learn more about his hemianopsia. Please be sure to REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW please. I certainly would appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know, I know it's been long since I updated. I was in a bit of a writer's block, but luckily I was able to get out of it. I'm hoping that this chapter will satisfy you.**

 **I don't own One Piece.**

 **Please, enjoy.**

Sabo woke up to a major head ache. It felt like he was smashed on the head with a hammer. What's worse is that he fell asleep on the rough carpet. Looking around he was surprised to see Luffy sleeping next to him, at first. The thought of Luffy's sleeping face appeared in his head as he watched him sleep. Acting unconsciously he reached out and pinched Luffy's nose.

Luffy's eyes instantly opened as soon as Sabo's hand came in contact with his nose. He too was surprised to see the other, but remembered what happened yesterday. Yesterday, he cried... All over Sabo...

"I'm Sorry!" They both yelled out at the same time.

Sabo looked at Luffy confused. He really didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I have to go," Luffy quickly gets up and walks out the door. Leaving Sabo in utter shock and confusion.

~.~

"You're not even going to talk to me," Ace said as he sat on Luffy's bed.

Ace has been trying, for the past couple of minutes, to get Luffy to tell him what happened over at Sabo's place. When Luffy had rushed in the house and up to his room he could tell something was up. At first he thought Sabo did something to upset him, but what Luffy said seemed like the other way around. The only thing Ace could get out of the boy was "I don't think Sabo wants to be my friend anymore."

Luffy pulled his head from under the pillow and gave Ace a cold hard stare. Relaxing, he moved up from the bed and stood in front of Ace.

"Do you want to hang out?" Luffy asked.

Ace's head was spinning. Ok a few seconds ago Luffy was upset. Now he wants to hang out. Not really sure anymore, Ace slowly nodded his head in response.

Luffy was really trying to get himself distracted from his mind. It just kept on bringing bad thoughts about Sabo. Some which seemed could happen and some that seemed unnecessary. Maybe some time out with his brother could help cool him off.

~.~

Luffy shoved the stacked pancakes in his mouth, "ghese pamcages are deglishous."

Ace laughed out loud, causing people to stare at the two. Ace took the one last napkin he had left and handed it to Luffy.

"I don't understand what you're saying."

Luffy happily took the napkin from his hand and wiped his face. Burping the loudest as he can, he sank into his chair and patted a huge belly.

"I'm so full," Luffy's loud voice filled the room.

Ace chuckled and stood up, "C'mon let's go somewhere else.

~.~

Ace and Luffy entered into the Arcade with eagerness to play the new game that just came out.

Ace had beaten Luffy three times, which meant that Luffy had to do what Ace said tomorrow for the whole day.

Getting bored of losing, Luffy noticed the crane machine in the background. It was just the plush dragon toy in it that caught his attention. For some reason it reminded him of Sabo. Maybe it was because he caught the picture frame of a dragon sitting on Sabo's table.

"You want something from the carne machine?" Ace asked catching sight of what Luffy was staring at.

"Y-yeah," Luffy said as he walked to the machine.

Luffy came back with a huge grin, shoving the dragon plush toy in Ace's face. Ace didn't really expect this. He expected him to get the orange monkey instead. He watched as Luffy sunk his chin in the dragon and squeezed it tightly. It was as if the dragon was to represent someone, but whom.

Ace decided to forget about it and have a good time with his little brother.

"So, who is it for?" Ace asked as he took it away from Luffy to take a good look at it.

Luffy reached up and snatched at it back from him, "It's for someone."

Ace looked at Luffy weird and shrugged. At this point he didn't care anymore.

The rest of Luffy's day with Ace was great. They both went to the park, and decided to have a water balloon fight. They did get some people wet, but they decided to join in on the fun as well. On the way to the mall they had met Bartolomeo on the way. The three didn't have any money so they just went to the mall to try on clothes and not buy anything. Bartolomeo and Luffy started laughing out loud when Ace was caught "stealing" the sunglasses that was on his head. With his quick reflexes, Ace took of the glasses and quickly ran.

Unfortunately, Bartolomeo had some errands to run, but it was still fun. The two brothers visited the park again. This time to relax. They sat on the swings just talking. Things turned around when Luffy asked Ace a strange question.

"Do you think I should get a job?" Luffy asks Ace.

Ace almost chokes. Seriously where did that question come from? They were just oddly talking about Marco, when all of a sudden this happens.

"Sure, If you want," Ace said shrugging his shoulders, "but why?"

Luffy shrugged as well, "I have no money, plus I'm sure tired of me borrowing money from you."

"Yeah, I am," Ace chuckles a bit. "So what jo-"

Ace stopped talking when he noticed that Luffy wasn't paying attention. He caught him staring at a strange man in a far distance. Ace couldn't by pass the feeling that Luffy has been distracted lately. First with the dragon, now this stranger.

"Luffy are you alright? You don't seem like yourself lately," Ace finally decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Oh sorry Ace, I thought that person was someone else," Luffy says turning his attention back to Ace.

Ace got off the swings, and stood in front of Luffy, "That's it. You've been getting distracted lately."

Luffy looked up at Ace before burying his face in the dragon plush toy. Luffy knew why he was acting this way. He just didn't know how Ace would react if he told. Well, there was only one way for him to find out.

"Well maybe it's because I really like Sabo," Luffy says quitely before holding the dragon tightly.

~.~

Koala had just gotten back from her trip to Florida. She was now in Sabo's house talking about the story. Well how they were going to finish.

"Maybe, I can do all the typing," Koala said giving her suggestion.

Sabo sighed, "That wouldn't be fair, I want to help as well."

They both didn't say anything. Maybe they should just call their publisher and go on a complete hiatus.

Sabo didn't know what else to do. With him having hemianopsia maybe he should just quit being a writer. It seemed like the better option by far.

"We have to do something," Koala said as she started pacing around.

Sabo didn't say anything, he just rested his hand on his head and groaned. Koala asked him if he was alright and Sabo responded with a no. Sabo moved to the kitchen to get an ice pack. The headache was just bothering him even more than before. He thought it had stopped, but it just came rushing back. Even with the ice pack it didn't work, what's worse was that it started to get hot in the room.

"Why's it so hot in here?" Sabo asked tugging on his collar.

"It seems cold to me." Koala walked towards Sabo and put her hand on his head, "Sabo, you're burning up."

Sabo started breathing heavily and he was starting to get sweaty. It felt his head was dizzy, and his mouth was just completely dry.

"I don't feel well, I'm going to get some water." Sabo started moving to the kitchen once again, but with a small steps he took his whole body just started shaking. Sabo decided to stop moving, but his head didn't stop. Closing his eyes made it worse. It now felt like whole his body was swaying, in fact it like the house was spinning. The last sound he heard was Koala yelling out his name and that was it.

~.~

It took Koala a lot of muscle to move Sabo on the couch. Of course she had to make it nice and comfy for him first. So she went in his room to grab his bed comforts and pillows.

Koala had turned down the a/c to 60 degrees. She also took a wet cold cloak and put it on Sabo's head. No matter what she did, Sabo's temperature kept on rising and rising.

Sabo's had opened his eyes and he tried getting up, but he felt the pain rushing in him.

"Why is my neck so stiff?" Sabo asked putting his hand on it.

Koala slowly put his back down on the couch. She watched him, thinking if she should call the doctor or not.

Sabo started moving his body a little. It felt like he had slept on rough grass all day or touched poision ivy. Either way his whole body itched, and scratching it wasn't doing it any good.

"That's it I'm calling the doctor," Koala said as she saw Sabo furiously scratching himself.

~.~

It didn't take long for the doctor to tell what was wrong with Sabo.

"It seems like he has chicken pox," The doctor said as he approached Koala.

"Don't scratch it Sabo," Koala said as she saw that Sabo was about too.

"Are you his girlfriend?" The doctor asked the sudden question.

"No, I'm just a good friend of his," Koala said chuckling a bit.

"Was their anything wrong with him before?" The doctor asked.

"Well, he does have hemianopia," Koala said.

The doctor didn't say anything, but hummed. He just started writing in his files, like that was all he needed to know. He then moved to his cabinets to get a bottle of pain killers.

"Here, take this," he said handing the pain killers to Sabo, making sure not to touch him. He then moved to the sink to fill a cup with cold water before giving it to Sabo, telling him to drink up. After that the doctor walked out of the room in a hurry.

"You really shouldn't be scratching yourself," Koala said shaking her head at him.

Sabo put his hand down, feeling kind of embarrassed, "I know, it itches like crazy!"

"Maybe you should just rest," Koala said.

Sabo didn't say anything, but closed his eyes. It took him a while for him to fall asleep, but he was able to.

Koala thought that it was cute how Sabo sleep talks. Especially when one of the words that came out of his mouth was Luffy's name. An idea then started rushing to Koala. She had a strong feeling that Sabo liked Luffy. She could tell when a soft smile appeared on his face when he said his name. Smirking, she picked took out her cell phone and dialed Luffy's number.

~.~

"You What?!" Ace yelled in shock after hearing what Luffy said, "You're too young to date, plus he's too old for you."

Luffy looked up at Ace, looking at him angrily. He still clutched the dragon toy in his hands, "So, you started dating Marco when you were my age and he looked like he was 5 years older than you."

Ace didn't say anything. He really wasn't expecting that from Luffy. Luffy was right though.

"I'm sorry," Luffy's voice softened, "I just seem to like him so much."

Ace stayed quiet. He really didn't know what to say. A few seconds later Luffy's phone started ringing.

Luffy quickly picked it up. He didn't even get a chance to say hello; Koala just started talking. She was going on about how she and Sabo were talking about the novel. Luffy started to get worried when she talked about Sabo getting a fever. He started to ask her if he was alright. Koala didn't say much. All she said was "He's in the hospital. Hurry I need you here."

"Is everything ok," Ace asked putting a reassuring hand on Luffy's shoulders.

Luffy shook his head negatively, "Koala says that I should meet her in the hospital. Sabo's in the hospital,"

Ace saw how Luffy's eyes were filled with worry. An amount of worry to tell that he cared so much about someone.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you there," Ace said looking at Luffy with a smile, easing him a little.

~.~

Luffy and Ace rushed to the room where Sabo was. There at the door, they saw Koala standing next to it.

Koala could hear feet hitting on the ground, coming in her direction. She knew it was Luffy, but she didn't know Ace was coming as well. Still, she decided to go with the plan.

"I'm here. Is Sabo ok?" Luffy asked out of breathe.

"Not really, he has the chicken pox. He says that he needs you," Koala said lying through her teeth. Well the first part of that was true.

Luffy's cheeked turned a deep shade of red. It sounded as if she said that Sabo needed him. He could feel his heart beating fast. Luffy held the dragon plush toy to calm him down.

Ace was also surprised when Koala had said that. In the corner of his eyes he could see Luffy blushing. He was starting to think that it was alright for Luffy to date Sabo. Luffy did seem to care for him.

Luffy decided to walk in the room. Ace had tried, but he was quickly pulled back by Koala.

Koala smiled and shook her head no at Ace. Ace looked at her weirdly, and then realized what she was doing. He decided to accept it; leaving the two, along with Koala.

Luffy slowly approached Sabo. He could see the peaceful look on his face as he slept, making Luffy give a soft smile. Koala was serious when she said Sabo had a chicken pox, but why did she say Sabo needed him.

"Sabo?" Luffy softly called his name, hoping he would wake up.

Lucky for Luffy, Sabo's eye began to flutter open.

"Luffy, is that you?" Sabo asked his voice kind of sounding lazy. Sabo really couldn't see Luffy. He really wasn't sure if the voice belonged to Luffy. With him having fever and chicken, it felt like he couldn't anyone right anymore.

"Yeah it is. Koala called saying that you need me," Luffy said sounding worried.

Sabo started to grow mad. Not at Luffy, but at Koala. He knew that this was one of Koala's schemes. However, another part of him was happy. Happy that Luffy was here.

"I'm sorry but I never said that," Sabo said telling him the truth.

Luffy's face looked sad, "Oh, I guess I should leave then."

"No," Sabo yelled suddenly. "I actually like that you came," He said with his voice sounding softer.

Luffy's heart started to beat two times faster than before. His face was now completely red.

The doctor had walked in ruining the moment between the two. He was surprised to see Luffy there instead of Koala.

"What happened to the girl that was here," He asked looking at Luffy strangely.

"Oh, she left," Luffy said.

The doctor didn't say anything but slowly nod his head, as if he heard an unbelievable story and decided to go with it. He then ignored Luffy and came to Sabo.

"Sir, with you having hemianopsia and chicken pox there is a possible chance that you would have the shingles."

Sabo didn't say anything else but, "Oh". It was as if he was starting to get used to what is happening to him.

"I'm sorry the only thing I can do is give you this cream and medicines," The doctor said handing him his prescriptions. "Please come back within the next 10 days if the chicken pox is still there."

~.~

"Thanks for visiting me at the hospital?" Sabo said as Luffy walked in his house.

Luffy smiled, "It was just the least I can do."

The two didn't say anything; they seemed to be in a deep thought.

"I'm sorry," Luffy said suddenly.

Sabo looked at him surprisingly. Luffy continued to say what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry for suddenly leaving you this morning. I was just thinking that you may think I was weird because I started to randomly cry out of nowhere. I feel bad for-" Luffy stopped talking when he heard Sabo chuckling.

Honestly, Sabo wanted to do more than just chuckle. He really wanted to kiss Luffy right then and there. However, he couldn't with his stupid chicken pox. He surely didn't want to get Luffy in the same situation he was as well.

"It's ok, I didn't think you weird. I actually thought you were kind of cute," Sabo said as he started to blush.

Luffy flustered. Did he just here him right.

"Oh look, you are working on your story," Luffy says quickly changing the subject.

"More or less," Sabo said.

"I'll be glad to help you," Luffy says looking at story's draft.

"You certainly don't-"

This time Luffy cut off Sabo, "I'm helping you."

Luffy sounded the same before when he said that he was going to help Sabo. Honestly, Sabo loved hearing the determined side of Luffy. It got him excited, really excited.

"Ok then," Sabo said smiling.

Before Luffy could start typing, Sabo had asked him a question.

"What's with the dragon plush toy you've been holding?"

Luffy felt embarrassed. This was going to be a gift for Sabo, but how could he forget all about it.

"This was actually a gift for you," Luffy said sounding embarrassed as he handed it to him.

Sabo looked at Luffy than back at the dragon plush toy. He slowly reached out and took the plush toy from Luffy.

"Thank you," Sabo said smiling.

"You're welcome," Luffy grinned at him. With that being said he went back to helping type Sabo's story.

~.~

After Ace and Koala had left the two alone, Ace had asked Koala why she saw doing this.

By the look Ace was giving her, she could tell that Ace was having assorted feelings about this. Well, she really couldn't blame him. If she had younger sister she cared about, she would be cautious about whom she likes. Koala just simply told him she was being a good friend.

Ace went silent. He realized that he wasn't really supportive of Luffy. He was acting like Sabo was a bad guy, but would a bad guy save his little brother from a car accident.

Ace sighed, "Maybe I should be a good brother."

"You should," Koala said chuckling.

Being bored and all, the two decided hang out somewhere that would be fun. This somewhere was known as the bowling alley.

They were surprised to see some of their friends and some of Luffy's friend as well.

All of them had enjoyed themselves, well except Zoro...

The gang had decided to go to many different places, like Sanji's restaurant. They had ordered a bunch of food, well mainly Ace, and when the bill came they ditched him.

They were now at the movies, waiting in line to get tickets to see the new movie "Inside Out". Ace had pulled out his phone to check the time, but he suddenly kept on staring at it.

"Is anything wrong Ace?" Izou asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ace snapped out of his daze, "Oh, I just had a feeling that Luffy was going to call.

Both Izou and Ace jumped back when Ace's phone actually rang.

Izou looked at the phone, then at Ace. He did this at least 3 times, "Oh my God, Ace, you're psychic."

~.~

Luffy couldn't do more than type at least 6 pages of Sabo's story. His hands were aching from being on the computer for so long, and he was getting really hungry.

Luffy stared at the amount of work he did, feeling proud of him. His happy face soon turned into a blank stare. Luffy thought it was weird. He never once read any of Sabo's novels, but he managed to fall for him. Smiling, he decided to actually go to the library and see if he could burrow one of Sabo's books.

Before leaving, Luffy had written a note for Sabo saying for him to get well soon. Luffy stared at the sleeping Sabo; he looked so cute as he slept with the dragon plush toy.

Luffy was now on his way to the library, he decided that he was going to call Ace to tell him where he was.

"Hey Ace, I'm done with my visit with Sabo," Luffy said.

"Where are you know," Ace asked.

"Oh, I'm at the library," Luffy says as he just walks in.

The line goes silent. Then all of a sudden, Luffy hears a burst of laughter coming from both Ace and Izou.

"What, I really am," Luffy pouted.

"Yeah sure... Come... meet us at... the movies," Ace says between laughs.

"Ok," Luffy said before hang up the phone.

It didn't take long for Luffy to get a hold of one of Sabo's book, with the help a help from a librarian.

Hurrying he was able to meet Ace at the movies. The gang was still waiting in the long line to get tickets.

~.~

The movie was starting to get to Luffy, as well as Ace, Koala, and Usopp. Their sadness began to act up for the three of them. You could hear the loud sniffles, especially coming from Luffy.

Ace was surprised when Thatch started to cry.

"Why are you crying," Ace said, making sure to whisper.

"I... dropped... m-my popcorn!" Thatch began wailing hard.

Ace and Luffy looked at Thatch with an "are you serious" face. They just ignored him and went back to watching the movie.

After the movie was over the gang decided to go head home. It's been a long day for them all. Plus they had a lot of other things to deal with as well.

"So, you actually did go to library," Ace said as he saw the book in Luffy's hands.

"Yes, I told you before," Luffy said chuckling.

As they were walking, Luffy accidentally bumped into a man, making him spill his drink all over him.

The man had red hair and a pair of goggles on it. He wore a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He wore yellow bag pants and red boots.

"I'm sorry," Luffy says looking up at him.

The man had an angry face, "Sorry won't cut it."

Seeing that he was about to step into Luffy's personal space, Ace quickly stepped in front of Luffy.

"Hey, he said he was sorry," Ace said defending Luffy.

The man pushed Ace out of the way, "I don't care. This was a new shirt, and an expensive drink."

Luffy stared at Ace who was on the floor, then back at the man. He began to grown angry at him. He moved forward and pushed the man hard on the ground.

"You're going to pay for that, bastard." The man got up to quickly throw a punch at Luffy, but missed. He was about to throw another punch, but Ace was quick to kick the guy in his ribs.

"Are you ok," Ace asked as he pulled Luffy close to him.

"Yeah, I'm ok," Luffy said checking for blisters.

They both stared at the man who lay on the floor. He was all talk; he didn't even put up much of a fight.

"C'mon Luffy let's go home," Ace said holding his shoulder.

After a few seconds they began to hear foot steps behind them. Turning around they saw the man coming towards them. He quickly punched Luffy in his left eye, Luffy was too late to dodge.

As Luffy removed his hands from his eye, a black eye was shown. Ace started to grow pissed. He looked at the man intensely.

The man started sense the anger inside of Ace. His body began to feel numb. He wanted to run away but he was too scared to move.

Ace cracked his knuckles. This guy was going to need some attention when Ace was done with him. He slowly began walking towards the man. As he got closer to him, he pulled back his hand and sent a fist flying towards the man's face. The hit was hard and painful, causing the man to go unconscious.

Ace scoffed as soon as the man knocked out. He crouched down to where the man was and still looked and stared at him with a serious look on his face, "Don't mess with us again, bitch."

"Let's get you home," Ace said as he walked towards Luffy looking concerned at his black eye.

 **Authors Note: I think we all know who that man was right. I really hoped you liked this chapter and I apologize again for not uploading so soon. Please review, favorite, and follow. Tell me what you think (good or bad). Come back later for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here with another chapter. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

 **Enjoy!**

It has been four days and luckily for Sabo his chicken pox had cleared up.

For the past ten days he his body has been irritating him. He could barely move as fast as he could and he would always stop to just scratch, but it did make things work.

Sabo hadn't seen Luffy for at least a week. Well, that was because he didn't want Luffy to get the chicken pox as well. There were times when Luffy would want to come over and help him in any sort of way, but Sabo would have to lie to talk him out of it. He did feel kind of bad about it though.

Now that his chicken pox was cleared up, he had asked Luffy to meet him at the cafe shop.

What Sabo didn't know was that Luffy was already in the cafe shop.

Sabo put on his jacket and grabbed his blind stick and headed for the door.

~.~

Luffy stood behind the counter at the cafe shop. He wore a white buttoned downed shirt with black dress pants and black vest. There was also a name tag pinned on his shirt.

He was reading one of Sabo's novels, until a costumer came up to him.

When he saw Sabo walked into the store, he yelled out his name.

Sabo was surprised to see Luffy behind the counter. He didn't know that Luffy worked here.

As Sabo walked up to talk to him, he was shocked to see that Luffy had a black eye.

"Oh this, don't worry about it," Luffy said chuckling.

Sabo looked at him with concern, "How did you even get that?"

"Oh some guy with red hair was bothering me," Luffy says giving Sabo a half smile. "Really, it's okay."

Sabo was about to say something, but a man with red hair had interrupted their conversation. It was the same man that gave Luffy his black eye ten days ago.

Luffy shivered as soon as he walked in. There was just bad news coming all over the guy.

"Hey it's the brat. Is that brother of yours here," The man walked up to Luffy with a threatening look.

"Kid, Is that you?" Sabo asked getting a closer look at him.

Kid turned around with a smile on his face, "Oh, it's my high school pal, Sabo!" He takes his hand and ruffles his hair.

Sabo smacked Kid's hand and gave him an angry expression, "I was never your pal."

Luffy looked at Sabo confused, "You know this guy?"

Sabo scoffed, "I'm going to pretend I don't."

Kid rolled his eyes, "Whatever I just wanted a drink."

Luffy hesitantly takes Kid's money. He watches him make the cafe and heads out. He lets out a heavy sigh when Kid is out of sight.

"What's the matter?" Sabo asked giving him a strange look.

"Oh that's just the guy who gave me this black eye."

Sabo widened his eyes in shock. Luffy did say that he got it from a guy with Red hair. He wondered why he didn't think of Kid as the suspect.

"So why did you want to meet at the cafe?" Luffy asked.

Sabo blushed, "I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go on a date with me."

Luffy had to pinch himself three times to make sure this wasn't a dream. "I-I'd be glad too."

~.~

Kid headed over to his morning therapist.

He's been getting comments from his friends saying that he's been acting foul lately to everyone he meets. What's worse is that he would pick futile fights with strangers saying that it calms his down.

The therapist would usually ask Kid to talk about the things that happened to him yesterday, and she would to work things out from there.

Kid was currently telling her about how his day was going well yesterday, until it came evening. He tells his therapist about he picked a fight with these two guys, and honestly he doesn't know why. He tells her how the young one of the two had apologized. He still got in a fight with the two, but unfortunately he lost. He had to go to the doctor, get his ribs fixed up, and get bandaged.

Kid tells the therapist what the two guys look like.

"I-I know what you're going to say," Kid sighed. He pulled out a small photograph and held it tightly in his hands.

The therapist gave kid a strange look, "Can I see that?" She asks pointing at the photo.

Kid hesitantly hands her the photo.

The photo was a younger version of both Ace and Luffy.

Kid explained to her that the young one had accidentally dropped it, and failed to notice. He told her how he met the young one again this morning, but couldn't give back the photo. He seemed to be having a conversation with an old high school class mate of his.

That wasn't the true reason for why he didn't return the picture. For the past week his eyes has just been glued on the younger one. At first he kept the picture to use as a target, but as he kept on looking at it, he decided not to do that. Days had past and every time he got the chance to he would pull out the picture and stare at it; especially at Luffy. The bright smile of his did something to Kid. His angry expression turned more into a smile; the more he looked at the picture.

Kid smiles when she hands the picture back.

"You're smiling," The therapist chuckled, "You rarely do that."

Kid found himself blushing, "I-I am?"

"Yes, and you are also blushing," she said still chuckling.

Kid shook his head, "I don't know. It's just ever since I had this photo, I've been looking at it ever since. Especially at the young one. This might sound crazy, but I think his smile of his might be doing something to me. Like one minute I am mad, the next thing you know I'm smiling."

The therapist broke out into a whole hearten laugh, "I'm starting to think that you like him."

Kid looked at her shocked. Him? Liking Luffy? Maybe it was something else he was feeling. He wasn't really sure.

~.~

Luffy was finally out of work, and he was hanging with his Nami.

Luffy had called Nami telling her that he needed his help. He told her how Sabo asked him on a date (Nami squealed) and now needed something to wear.

It didn't take long for Nami to meet Luffy at the mall.

"I don't think I want to wear this," Luffy said holding up the suit and looking disgusted at it. "It's not really my sight."

"C'mon it would make you look handsome," Nami looked at him with pleading eyes.

Luffy shook his head, "I'm not going. Plus, I'm pretty sure where we are going isn't going to be somewhere formal."

"Fine," Nami sighed.

It takes long for them to find something for Luffy (Nami was also looking for something for herself).

"Did you tell Ace that you were going on a date with Sabo," Nami asks as soon as they leave the mall.

Luffy stops, and just goes in a thought. Does he really have to? He knows that Ace might probably say something like "No", but he knew the reason behind it. It was his life though, he could decide whether he could go out on this date with Sabo or not. "Not" was not a part of his option.

"No, and I don't plan on it either," Luffy said giving out a little hmph.

Nami sighed. She could tell that Luffy was being a hell of a stubborn guy. However, she did understand him. She also thought it would be if Luffy would just tell Ace, so Ace wouldn't have to worry.

"Just do it. Ace might be questioning you if you start to leave the house late."

Luffy rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll call but if he denies I am still going to sneak out."

~.~

Sabo was playing pool with Ace, in Ace's house.

He had called Ace at first to talk about Luffy, but Ace had invited him to his house instead.

They were playing a nice game, and Sabo was trying to think of a way to bring up the topic.

"Do you always play pool?" Sabo asked him.

Ace putted in a solid ball, "Sometimes I do. I play it with my friends and Luffy."

"Speaking of Luffy," Sabo started out saying.

Ace paused what he was doing and looked at Sabo, "Yeah what about him?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd let me go on a date with him," Sabo said slowly.

Ace was about to yell, but he calmed down, "Sure, why not."

"Really," Sabo looked at him confused.

"Yeah it's okay. I mean you did ask me. Plus, you really seem to care about Luffy," Ace smiled.

Sabo blushed, "T-thank you."

"If he comes home crying, I'm kicking your ass," Ace said giving him a stern look.

Sabo shuddered. He really had to make sure that wouldn't happen. He was about to say something to that, but was interrupted by Ace's cell phone.

"Hey Luffy," Ace said nonchalantly

Like Sabo, Luffy was trying to figure out how he could tell Ace he was going on a date with Sabo. With the small hints he was giving out, Ace pretty much knew where he was getting at.

Chuckling, Ace told him that Sabo already told him, and he was okay with it.

Ace ended the call and looked at Sabo, "Don't. Break. His. Heart."

~.~

It was eight o'clock and it was time for Luffy and Sabo's date.

Luffy was standing outside of his work place waiting for Sabo. He was unaware that Kid was approaching him on his left side.

"Hey," Kid said as he approached him.

Luffy jumped back, "W-What do you want?"

Kid grabbed his hand, "Don't worry, I just want to apologize."

Luffy had tried to remove his hand from Kid's, but Kid held on tighter.

"Leave me alone," Luffy said straining himself.

"I just want to tell you something!" Kid yelled, holding on to his hand even tighter than before.

He quickly let his hand slip when he felt a stick hit him hard on the head.

Sabo was walking to the cafe, when he saw Luffy was talking to someone. Getting a closer look, he saw that it was Kid, and he went over and hit him on his head with his blind stick.

"What the hell man?" Kid questioned Sabo.

Sabo gave him a frightening look, "Didn't he tell you to leave him alone?"

"Who are you to him?" Kid asked.

Sabo smirked at him, "I'm his boyfriend." There he said it. He took a quick look at Luffy, then back to Kid. He sure was hoping Luffy didn't take this as a joke.

Kid grunted, unable to say something and left.

"You look amazing," Sabo complimented him.

Luffy blushes, "T-Thanks, so do you."

The atmosphere was quiet between the two, as they walked to the festival that wasn't far away. Luffy stopped walking and looked at Sabo.

"What's the matter?" Sabo asked giving him a worried look.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Luffy asked giving him a pleading look.

Sabo didn't say anything and smiled. He took Luffy by both hands and stared right into his eyes, all heartfelt.

Luffy was getting really nervous, his heart was beating and his face was red all over. He was about to say something, but felt Sabo's lips on his own.

He was surprised at first, but quickly eased into the Kiss. Luffy had to be honest with him; Sabo was a pretty good kisser. They both released each other's lips and stared at each other passionately, both blushing.

"Luffy, I love you, a lot. I'd understand if you don't want to go out with me," Sabo said holding Luffy's hand tighter.

Luffy chuckled, he reached up and gave Sabo a peck on the lips, "I love you too, Sabo."

Sabo blushed; he was extremely happy right now. He couldn't stop the smile that was appearing on his face.

The two didn't say anything as they started to move to the festival. They were just enjoying the moment. Luffy's arm was wrapped around Sabo's; he was also leaning his head on his shoulders as they walked. Sabo didn't mind at all, he was happy with this. He was happy Luffy accepted his feelings. He was happy they could go on their first date.

Sabo and Luffy hummed contently. They would surely cherish this moment in their hearts forever.

 **Author's Note: I hoped you like it. Please like review, and thank you. :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry if I took so long to update. I had some computer troubles, but it's all-good now. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Luffy groaned for what felt like the tenth time. Ever since Luffy told Ace about their date, Ace hasn't been so supportive. It was all "who said you guys could kiss", "I'm going to hunt that guy down."

"Why can't you just be happy for me," Luffy pouted and gave Ace his best puppy dogface.

Ace sighed, "I guess, I can."

"Thanks, Ace," Luffy gave him a hug, "I have to get to work."

Once Luffy had arrived at work, he was surprised to see who was standing behind the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy questioned Kid, as he walked into the café.

Kid let out a small laugh, "Getting closer to you that's what."

Luffy sighed. He just didn't understand Kid. First he picks a fight with him, now he wants to get together. He was definitely weird.

"I'm sorry Kid, but I already have someone." Luffy said giving him a disappointing look.

Kid smirked, "That doesn't mean anything to me."

Luffy rolled his eyes and got to work. He could deal with this later. Right now he had to work.

~.~

'Is it true what Luffy said?" Sabo asked Koala.

Koala was searching about hemianopsia on her phone. "Yeah. It says here that it's a possibility that your hemianopsia can be over in 6 months."

Sabo sighed. "Six months seems so far away."

"Well at least it's better than nothing," Koala said chuckling.

Sabo groaned. He really couldn't wait that long. He was about to say something else when he realized that his phone was vibrating.

Sabo took out the phone from his pockets and stared at the notification.

"What's the matter?" Koala asked giving him a worried look.

"It says here that the publisher wants us to go meet other authors at Philadelphia, and it's mandatory."

"So?" She wasn't sure why Sabo was still sad.

"I don't know. It's just that I want to go, and meet other great authors. But the thing is I'm going to leave someone behind."

Koala smirked, "Oh, which someone would that be?"

Sabo blushed, "Non of your business."

Sabo stayed silent for a while, trying to think of what to do. Maybe he could call his publisher and tell him that he had come down with the chicken pox. Well, he actually did, once.

"Why don't you invite Luffy over with us?" Koala asked.

"It says here only authors and editors can come," Sabo said shoving the text in her face.

~.~

Luffy and Kid were both on break. They were inside the room that read "costumers only" on the door, just relaxing. Two other workers had taken their place.

Luffy was starting to get annoyed at Kid, "Would you please stop."

"I'm sorry am I bothering you?" Kid asked as he shifted closer to him once more.

"Yes, yes you are," Luffy said shifting away."

Kid laughed. He had told Luffy that he was going to get close to him. Once again he shifted closer to Luffy and put his arm around him. Once his arm was set a loud noise was heard from outside of the room.

"What was that?" Luffy asked quickly standing up.

Kid shrugged his shoulders.

Luffy walked out the door and was surprised to see the display.

It was a customer who was terrorizing the workers. There was spilled coffee on the floor, and broken glass cup.

"What's the matter?" Luffy asked walking in front of the costumer.

The other customers who were just trying to enjoy their drink had quickly fled the shop.

"What's the matter is that these two got my order wrong," With that the man had took a glass cup from a close by table and smashed on the floor.

Luffy jumped back.

"Hey," Kid yelled, "There can be some other ways to solve this!"

Kid had pushed the man back, which angered him more. The man had picked up a shard of glass from the floor and was coming towards Kid.

Once Luffy realized what the man was going to do he pushed Kid away. The next thing Luffy heard was he crashing to the floor. He started to notice the blood that was dripping on his head. Slowly he moved his hand to his head. There he could feel the large glass shard that was stuck in his head. The next thing he knew everything had just turned black.

Luffy's was awake, but his eyes weren't open. It felt like he was on a bed. Was he at home? Finally, Luffy decided to open his eyes and check.

It took him a while to notice that he was at the hospital. But who could have taken him?

"You're awake," Said a voice that was next to him.

Luffy turned his head to see Kid sitting on the chair next to him. He quickly sat up from the bed, but that was the bed.

"Hey don't do that," Kid said gently pushing him down on the bed.

There was a few seconds of silence between the two.

"Did you bring me here?" Luffy asked.

Kid scuffed, "Yeah I did."

The silence had entered the room once more.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Kid finally decided to ask.

"I don't know, reflexes," Luffy gave him a small smile, "or maybe you're not the bad person I thought you were."

Kid blushed, "T-thanks."

The two didn't say anything after that. Luffy was trying to put himself back to sleep. Then he had realized something.

"Ace," He yelled out as he quickly sat up from the bed. Again, that was a bad idea.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy," Kid said.

"Ace must be wondering about me," Luffy said, "I should call him."

Luffy had pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ace's number. Once Ace had picked up he started to blast questions right into Luffy's ear. Luffy quickly cut him off and told Ace that he was at the hospital.

It didn't take long for Ace to arrive at the hospital.

Once Ace had opened the door to the room Luffy was in he was shocked to see who was there, then he was angered.

"You," Ace said as he ran up to Kid and punched him in the face.

"Ace, what the hell," Luffy was shocked at what just happened.

"What? He didn't do this to you?" Ace asked looking at him curiously.

"No," Luffy practically shouted out.

Ace walked over to Kid and gave him a hand, "Sorry."

"I get it, it's ok." Kid said as he grabbed his hand.

"So what happened?" Ace asked as he touched the Band-Aid on Luffy's head.

Luffy chuckled lightly, "Just an angry customer who starts wrecking our glass cups. Kid pushes him to the floor; the customer gets up and runs towards kid with a shard of glass. I push Kid out of the way."

Ace stayed silent, he really didn't know what to say. He was at first angry with Kid for thinking he did this. Now he's not really know how he feels. He does know he is worried about Luffy.

"Oh, we have a guest," Law said as he opened the door. "I'm sorry but he can't really stay here for long. I could give him some medicine for his head."

Law walked over to his cabinet and pulled out the medicine. He then walked over and handed it to Luffy.

"Thank you," Luffy said as he slowly got up from the bed.

Ace waves goodbye, he and Luffy head out the door leaving only Kid and Law behind.

"Aren't you going out as well," Law asked giving him snarled look.

"What's the matter can't hang with my best pal?" Kid said putting an arm around him.

Law shook him off and moved aside, "Wouldn't you rather hang out with your boyfriend? You did seem worried about him."

Kid was surprised at what Law had said but easily laughed it off. "Oh Luffy? He's not my boyfriend, at least not yet," he said chuckling, "you wouldn't understand what it's like to like someone and they keep rejecting you."

"Really," Law gave him his are you serious face, "high school."

Kid stared at him clueless. He wasn't really sure what Law was talking about. Then it hit him.

"Law," He started out saying

Law scuffed, "Save it. I have another patient to attend to." He started walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry," Kid yelled out.

Law turned around, "I am too." With that he shut the door behind Kid.

~.~

Once Luffy had entered into the house he flopped down on the couch.

"Your going to bed?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I could use the rest," Luffy said slowly closing his eyes.

"Oh, well I guess I should just tell Sabo he can't come anymore," Ace gave an exaggerated sigh.

Luffy quickly got up, "Sleep is for the weak."

A few minutes later and they hear the doorbell ring.

"Enter," Ace said to Sabo in his fake horrible French accent.

"Gladly," Sabo steps into the house, and puts aside his blind stick.

Luffy smiled happily at Sabo then at Ace who seemed to have never taken off his shoes.

"Are you going somewhere?" Luffy asked looking at him curiously.

"Just heading over to Marco's," Ace says nervously. He then waves good-bye and leaves out the house.

Excited Luffy walked over to Sabo and pulled over to the couch with him.

Sabo gave Luffy a worried look as he stared at the big band aid on Luffy's head. He reached his hand out and gently touched it.

"I'm fine," Luffy said holding his hand to reassure him.

"I'm just worried bout my boyfriend," Sabo leaned in to kiss Luffy's head.

Luffy blushed. He was really happy now that he and Luffy were a thing. Luffy came close to Sabo and cuddled next to him.

Sabo was enjoying the closeness, the warmth. He wanted to stay like this forever, if only he could.

"You seemed the trouble," Luffy looked at Law concerned.

"That's because I am," Sabo sighed.

Luffy smirked, "Well I can help with that."

Luffy quickly leans in and kisses Sabo on the lips. Sabo is surprised at first, but quickly eased into the Kiss.

For some reason, this did the trick for Sabo. He was trying to think of ways to tell Luffy about the news he had, but all that had flew out of his head.

Luffy released his lips from Sabo's staring at him with love in his eyes.

Seconds later the two had connected their lips once more. They really couldn't get enough of one another.

It takes them a while to notice that they're on the floor , but that doesn't stop them. They continue to move around a bit until they found their comfortable spots. Sabo's right hand was in Luffy's hair and his left hand was around his waist.

The two continue to feel each others lips against theirs, but that quickly stops when Sabo phone buzzes.

"I'm sorry," Sabo says pulling out his phone.

"Who is it?" Luffy asks as he gets a look at Sabo's phone.

On it was a text from Koala that read, "Did you tell Luffy yet?"

"Did you tell me what?" Luffy asked smiling at Sabo curiously.

Sabo gave Luffy a sad look. The expression on his face made Luffy realize that there was bad news to be told.

"The publisher wants Koala and I to head over to Philadelphia to meet some other famous authors," Sabo says giving him an apologetic look.

Luffy chuckles nervously, "So, I can come right?"

The expression on Sabo's face didn't change, "It's authors and editors only."

Luffy didn't say anything. He was having a feeling that Sabo did want to go. However, in the inside he felt heart broken. He was just getting to spend some nice quality time with Sabo, now he had to just give it up.

"I'm really happy for you," Luffy says putting on his fake smile, but it just went crashing down.

He was actually trying to be happy for Sabo, but he really couldn't do it. A teardrop had slid down his cheeks.

"I'm really really sorry," Sabo says pulling Luffy into a tight hug.

"Would I really have to go days without seeing you?" Luffy asked as he sniffles into Sabo's chest.

 **Author's Note: It getting hard for me to upload these chapters faster than usual. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please follow favorite and review.**


End file.
